Beautiful Little Secret
by Phoenix2312
Summary: A lot happened to Alison in the two years she was away. Now she's got a huge secret she's trying to keep from A, follow her story as she deals with the challenges of pregnancy, hiding from A, returning to Rosewood, her friends, her love for Emily and dealing with her new life as a mom... Eventual Emison, will follow cannon timeline
1. Prologue

**So I had this new idea for a story come into my head and I couldn't shake it so I decided to start writing it. I'm also currently working on an Emison one-shot and the next chapter of 'The Precipice'. If you like the prologue for this story leave me a review, I've already got the next few chapters blocked out, so there should be an update with the new day or so. Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, and there is mention of rape in this chapter, but it isn't graphic.**

* * *

**Beautiful Little Secret**  
**Prologue**

Alison sat against the hard stone wall of her current sleeping area. It was dark and damp, but it was shelter. The dingy basement had provided her with a place to stay for nearly a month now. Her few possessions are tucked neatly into the worn brown backpack beside her.

Leaning forward she slips off her ragged old boots and places them near the end of her makeshift bed.

Slowly she unbuttons the long red coat she's still wearing. When she gets to the last two buttons, that are already undone, she opens the coat and moves her palm along her swollen belly.

With the gentlest caress she runs her hand along the place where she can feel her baby's foot pressing against her skin.

A tear rolls down her cheek when she feels the baby kick. Her heart is full of love for this tiny thing inside of her, but it's also full of sadness. Because she is 16, she's a runaway, she's being hunted by a psychopath, she doesn't even have a home, how is she supposed to raise a child?

Hopelessness overwhelms her and her mind flashes back to the events that brought her here.

It's painful, to remember.

_It was a cold December night, nearly 4 months after she'd left Rosewood when her life changed forever. She was staying in an old abandoned warehouse outside of Philadelphia, trying her best to stay hidden from A, when she'd heard a noise outside. Thinking it was 'A' she'd grabbed her bag and headed out into the street wanting to escape. But instead she ran straight into a large, tan skinned young man, who stank of alcohol and cigarettes. Startled she turned around to head the other direction when the man grabbed a hold of her arm._

"_What's the rush sexy?"_

_His words were slurred but his grip was firm. She did everything she could to fight him off, to struggle and yell out for help, but he was too much. When he'd pulled down her pants, she wished that she'd of died in that grave when her mother buried her alive. _

Wiping furiously at the tears with one hand she continues to rub her belly, that night had been the worst of her life. But a month later when she'd realized she was pregnant there was a strange mix of emotions swirling inside of her. Of course she was terrified, because how was she supposed to handle pregnancy and a baby? How was she supposed to keep this child safe from 'A'? But no matter how terrified she'd been she never once questioned if she would keep the baby or not.

When she'd gotten over the shock of finding out, the first thing that came to mind was Emily. Her secret love, the only person in the world she'd ever imagined sharing a life with. And now, Just like the hundreds of times before, thinking of Emily sends pain shooting through her, because she'd always been a coward, always treated Emily poorly even though deep down all she wanted was to love that amazing girl.

Rubbing her belly she lets her mind drift away to another time and place, one where the baby inside of her is Emily's. Where they have a home and a life together, where they'd said their vows together, where they'd planned for this little miracle.

It's a blissful thought, but it's just a fantasy, she doesn't deserve Emily, she doesn't even deserve this tiny person growing inside of her, but she vows to herself that she'll do whatever it takes to protect her baby. Because even if this baby is the result of something terrible, it is an amazing little thing.

It's funny really, how one moment can change someone's entire life, but even with everything she's been through Alison can't bring herself to regret the things that have brought her here, because she loves this child with all of her heart, and that's saying something, considering she didn't even know she was capable of love.

It's that love, and the hope that one day maybe she can share her life, her child with Emily that keeps her going.

It's been 8 months now, she's due to give birth pretty soon, it's scary but she's been lucky so far, somehow she's managed to keep her secret from 'A'.

Thinking once more of Emily, and her baby she remembers why she's still fighting.

With new resolve she slowly lays down on her back, trying to get comfortable.

Taking a deep breath she caresses her belly one last time with a whisper.

"I love you, my beautiful little secret."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews, it makes all the writing worth it. Hopefully everyone will like this chapter too, and just as a note, there won't be anything romantic between Cyrus and Alison, just friendship!**

**Oh and too all my fellow Emison shippers, don't lose hope, keep the faith. Even if things are bad on the show right now, I'm confident that Ali isn't evil, or 'A'... but until we get some screen time, feel free to drown yourself in fanfiction, I know I do! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Beautiful Little Secret**  
**Chapter 1**

Frantically Ali ran. Her swollen belly made it difficult to move very fast, but when you're afraid for your life, your child's life, you find the strength… somehow.

Moving down along the ally away from A's wrath she ran towards the old abandoned building she was staying at. There was a light dusting of snow on the streets and even in this rundown place the glow of Christmas lights flickered from surrounding businesses.

Stopping at the door she glances over her shoulder and slips into the building. It's dark inside, but slowly, cautiously she moves farther into the room. With difficulty she reaches down and picks up a plug and puts it in the nearest socket.

She'd been lucky to find this old building, the bottom where she was staying used to by an old diner, and because there were still tenets living above it there was electricity.

When the dim string of Christmas lights lit up the space, she glanced around at her improvised home.

She'd managed to scavenge a mattress, some blankets, a little bit of food, an old Christmas tree and with a little of the money she had left she even splurged on a tiny antique, white bassinet she'd found at a nearby thrift store.

Under the tree she had two bags, each containing a few baby items, clothes and diapers mostly.

It was 2 weeks before Christmas and her baby was due any day now, although she's not sure of the actual date.

It isn't much, but she's done what she can to make sure she has a few things for her child.

Slipping off her boots and the red trench coat that's been hiding her baby bump, she rests on the mattress, and pulls out a picture frame containing a photo of herself and Emily.

In these quiet moments in her 'home' she allows herself a few seconds of bliss. Each night she thinks of her friends, and her love, and now her baby too. She dreams of the day she can take her child and return to Rosewood, and in her dreams she imagines that they are welcomed with open arms by the only person she's ever really loved.

Unavoidably her thoughts don't stay blissful though, instead she's reminded of the fact that 'A' is now after Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily too. Part of the reason she'd left in the first place was to keep them safe, but now she has the guilt of this weighing her down.

Her heart is heavy and sometimes she just feels like giving up, that is until she feels a little foot or a little hand move, it's enough to remind herself why she keeps going.

Just when she's loosing herself in her thoughts again, there's a noise from outside, startling her. As quickly as she can manage Alison pulls herself to her feet, grabs her red coat and moves over to unplug the lights. Another noise, closer this time, makes her heart race. Tucking herself in the empty space between the wall and the back of the door she waits with bated breath, if there is someone outside she has nowhere to run.

The door beside her rattles harshly, and she almost gasps.

When a tall man shoves the door aside and waltzes inside she can't stop the squeak of terror.

He turns towards her, his dark eyes hard, his blonde hair and clothes dirty, but judging by the roundness of his cheeks he can't be much older than her, 17 or 18 at most.

His eyes find her in the darkness and he looks almost as terrified as she feels.

They stare at each other for a while before he moves towards her with lightning speed.

He attacks her, his fist hitting her jaw before he grabs her shoulders and shoves her into the wall.

"Give me all your money and I'll let you go." The boy growls into her ear.

His hot breath sends a spike of terror through her.

Paralyzed with fear she doesn't speak at first and he slides one hand to her throat, tightening over her windpipe.

She can't manage to speak so with a trembling hand she points towards the mattress where her brown bag is.

He lets her go, shoving her hard to the ground. She catches herself and winces as the rough cement tears into her flesh.

The boy immediately rushes over to her bed and grabs the bag rummaging through it. When he finds the envelope of cash, he shoves it in his coat pocket.

Tears are falling down her face, but she'd rather him just take the money, she still has a bit stashed in Rosewood that Cece can get for her, she just wants this guy gone so he doesn't hurt her or her baby.

Just as he's about to turn and leave he picks the old bag up and flings it over his shoulder. Now a surge of anger runs through her because that bag contains the only things from her old life, two journals, two picture frames, some old postcards and a small stuffed teddy bear Emily had gotten her for Valentine's day the year she'd ran away.

Making a decision she stands and rushes towards the young man. Before he can turn around she lunges for him.

He isn't expecting it, but he is still stronger and bigger than her. Alison pulls helplessly at the bag on his shoulder, using all of her strength to kick and hit him, but as they struggle she realizes that it's useless.

When she's distracted planning her next move the boy takes out and knife from his pocket and shoves blindly into soft flesh.

Ali screams when the blade sinks deep into her thigh.

Realizing what he's done the boy lets go and looks at her in horror. His eyes are wide as he watches the blood run from her wound as she desperately tries to stop it.

Panicking the boy, with the bag still on his shoulder, moves towards the door to make an escape.

Alison is crying now, and in this moment of weakness she doesn't know what to do. If the cut doesn't stop bleeding she'll lose too much blood and her baby could die.

"Please… please don't go, my baby... please."

Her voice is filled with pain and sorrow, she's pleading now.

"Please, you can keep the money just… please my baby."

Feeling guilt pooling in his stomach the young man turns around to look at the blonde girl he'd just stabbed.

She's slumped against a wall, her hands wrapped around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. And for the first time he gets a good look at her because the light from a nearby window illuminates her figure. The red coat she's wearing hangs open over her belly, and he can see that she's with child.

His heart clenches. He'd never meant to hurt her, and if he'd known she was pregnant he would've stayed away. He'd just needed the money so badly.

Deciding that even if he was a no good thief, a runaway and a street kid, he had to do the right thing.

Tossing the bag down he moves towards the girl slowly.

Her eyes widen when she sees him coming closer, fear gripping at her heart wondering if he's going to kill her.

Instead he drops to his knees in front of her, and cautiously moves her hands away from the wound.

Her jeans are soaked through, but the cut isn't very long, just deep, he presumes. Taking off his jacket he balls it up and puts it on top of the cut, applying pressure trying to stop the bleeding.

He looks up into eyes that are so brilliantly blue it startles him.

Not knowing what to say he averts his eyes again, but she doesn't.

She watches him carefully, intrigued by his sudden change in demeanour. But knowing she needs help she decides not to question him just yet, instead she just whispers, "Thank you."

Surprised by her voice the young man looks up again, "We need to bandage this up or it will get infected. Do you have any medical supplies?"

Nodding, she points towards an old diner table in the corner.

With swift movements he retrieves the little cardboard box and sits down beside her again.

"Ummm, you're going to have to get rid of those…" He awkwardly motions to her jeans.

Blushing slightly she moves to stand. Seeing her struggle he helps her to her feet and turns away as she discards the garment.

Sitting back down, this time on the mattress, she pulls a blanket over her lap, covering herself but leaving the wound exposed.

It's gross, and she can't even stomach looking at it, blood always makes her queasy.

"Okay you can turn around… I'm Ali by the way."

He turns around and meets her gaze, "I'm Cyrus."

She gives him a half smile, but then winces in pain.

Kneeling next to her for a third time Cyrus rummages through the box of miscellaneous bandages and ointments.

Taking out a small bottle of rum he pours the alcohol over the stab wound, she tenses up as the liquor burns.

With a clean square of gauze he wipes away the remaining blood, which has finally stopped oozing from the cut.

Using an old piece of rag and some tape he tightly wraps up her leg.

"There that's about as good as it's going to get. At least it won't bleed anymore, and if you keep it clean it shouldn't get infected."

She just nods at him.

They stay in silence for a few minutes before he gets up and starts to head for the door.

"Wait…"

Ali's voice calls after him.

"Are you hungry?"

He turns back to look at her and nods.

She points to the grocery bag near the mattress. Cyrus reaches in and grabs two granola bars before moving back over and sitting on the floor in front of the girl.

He hands her one of the bars which she takes.

They start to eat in silence until Alison pipes up again.

"Even if you did break into my space, and attack me, it's kind of nice having some company."

Cyrus looks up at her with a bashful look.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that… I really wasn't trying to hurt anybody… it's just living on the street…"

Before he can finish she interrupts him.

"I get it. It's hard out here. You can't be all bad though because you did stay and help me."

"I really am sorry." He motions to her leg.

"As long as my baby is fine, I'll be fine."

The conversation dies off for several minutes while they finish eating, but as Cyrus takes another bite he can't help but blurt out something he's been wondering.

"Why did you try and stop me when I took that bag? I mean, you were just gonna let me leave when I'd only taken the money, what's so special about it?"

Alison lets out a breath thinking of Emily and her friends.

"It's a long story."

He gives her an incredulous look.

"Okay, so how about this one. How is it a pretty girl like you, a pretty girl that's about to be a mother, ended up out on the street?"

This time she chuckles.

"That's an even longer story."

He shakes his head at her laughing.

"I've got time."

Looking into his eyes she wonders about him too. Because he is clearly a decent person, unlike her… but like her, life must've dealt him a rough hand. For a second she ponders his offer. It could be nice, having someone to talk to for once, maybe even a friend. It'd been over a year since she's had one of those… But in the back of her mind she can't stop the nagging feeling because what if he's working for 'A', what if he exposes her? She can't take that chance. Just as she's about to ask him to leave, her baby pushes his or her hand up against her.

For some reason it feels like a sign.

Deciding to trust someone for once in her life she throws caution to the wind.

"I'm not kidding when I say it's a long story, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Well, it's not like I have any place to be… if you don't mind me staying."

"I actually wouldn't mind the company; peanut isn't exactly a chatterbox…" She motions to her belly and he laughs.

"But there is one condition…"

"And what's that?"

"When I'm finished with my story, you tell me yours."

Giving her a small smile and sticking out his hand with a raised eyebrow, she shakes his hand with a smile.

"Deal."

And so with a deep breath she starts to tell her tale.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright so I'm back with chapter two! Would love to hear everyone's thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beautiful Little Secret  
Chapter 2**

"… And after everything, 'A' is still on my ass, but through sheer luck I've managed to keep this…"

She points to her belly.

"A secret. At least for the time being. But I'm still terrified, it's bad enough running for my life, being scared for the lives of my friends and the girl I love, but being scared for my child is something else entirely."

Cyrus doesn't respond right away, he just stares in awe at the girl in front of him. She's been spilling her guts for nearly an hour, telling him everything from her messed up family life, to the horrible person she was, to being buried alive, to having to leave Rosewood and the reason behind it... She'd even confided in him about being raped, and about her secret feelings for a certain brunette swimmer.

He can barely even process everything she's throwing out at him, can barely believe that everything she says is true, but for some reason he can tell it's the truth. Perhaps it's the pain that lingers in blue eyes, or the way her hands shake in fear.

Not really knowing what to say he places a hand on her shoulder and for the first time since she started talking she looks directly at him.

He can see the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"I wish I knew what to say… there isn't much I guess. But I can tell you that I will stand with you. I've gone my entire life without having someone so I get what you're feeling."

Wiping at her tears she gives him a small smile.

"Why would you do that for a girl you just met? Especially when I'm such a horrible person?"

"Because I don't think you're a horrible person, and I'm a great judge of character."

He shoots her a cocky grin.

"But in all seriousness, I could use a friend too. And seeing as we're both on our own I say why the hell not. Plus you're gonna need some help keeping that baby safe, and hidden."

She stares into his eyes and sees genuine compassion in them, and she decides that maybe this guy really is alright. For once, she'd made the right choice in telling the truth.

They sit for a while in silence, until Cyrus finally speaks up again.

"So you never really told me what's so important about that bag…"

His voice is teasing, but she can see the curiosity in his expression.

"Hand it to me?"

He reaches over and grabs the bag from the floor setting it beside the blonde's lap. She moves slowly, opening the bag with care. Reaching inside she pulls out an old, beat up journal with a black leather cover, a stuffed bear and two picture frames.

Wordlessly she hands him the first photograph.

Taking it from her Cyrus stares down at the image. He recognizes her immediately, lying on her stomach in the middle of a group of girls. To the left of her a small brunette is perched, her hazel eyes wide and bright. Next to her a blonde girl that almost resembles Alison, although her eyes are a different shade of blue and she appears a little heavier.

On the far right side of the picture there's another brunette, taller and thinner, with warm brown eyes and a defined jaw. And to the right of Alison is a tan skinned girl with raven hair and chocolate eyes, he immediately recognizes them from Alison's story, quickly identifying each one.

When he looks up at her again she hands him a second picture frame, this one is the image of a girl, just one girl. Her hair is long and flowing, and her warm cocoa coloured eyes shine bright. The smile on her face tells a story of love, he can clearly see that she's not looking at the camera but instead looking past it and into the eyes of the photographer.

He stares at the girl for a second then meets blue eyes again.

"This is her isn't it… This is Emily."

It's not really a question, it's a statement. But she nods anyway.

"Apart from this little peanut," she rubs her belly, "She's the only person I've ever loved; the only person who saw the good in me even when I didn't see it myself. But I was awful to her, too scared to admit I cared for her, too afraid that falling in love made me weak…"

Her eyes fill with tears again, because thinking of the way she treated Emily hurts more than anything else.

"I'm terrified that, if I get to go home, she won't care about me anymore, or won't be able to forgive me…"

Cyrus can relate. He'd lost the girl he loved too, because he was too stupid and stubborn to see what he'd had right in front of him.

Still lost for words he points to the book in her lap and the stuffed bear.

"I used to write in this journal a lot. I've had it since 8th grade, every page is dedicated to her, it's how I cope on the worst days. I flip through the pages and remember her. And the bear she gave to me on the Valentine's Day before I left town. It's the real reason I came after you when you tried to take it. It's the only physical part of her I still have to hold onto, the only part of her a can give my child. Even though it's just a bear, I can't help but think it contains a little bit of her. All the good, kind, sweet, compassionate and wonderful parts of her, everything I'm not, and hope my baby will be."

It's a truer confession than anything Alison has said so far, and she's been 100% honest for the first time in her life. But this, this is more than just a truth; it's the deepest desire of her heart. Because the only thing she wants more than Emily, is for her child to be everything her love is, everything that she isn't.

Cyrus looks up at Alison and sees the honesty on her face. He can't help but smile a little.

"Well we better keep this little guy safe then."

She gives him a half smile in return and hugs the bear close to her chest, letting out a sigh.

"Okay so enough about me, I think it's your turn to spill."

"How in the world am I supposed to follow that? Nothing beats having a psycho stalker, a crazy family, an unrequited lover and a baby…"

She's almost offended by the statement until she hears him laugh.

"I'm just kidding, well sort of, my story isn't near as interesting."

"Well either way, I want to hear it, a deal's a deal."

"That is true…" He pauses for a moment.

"Well I was taken from my mom when I was five, because she was a drug addict, I never met my father either, I didn't have any idea who he was so I was placed in foster care. I was in four foster homes before I was seven. But when I was taken into the fifth family, I thought things might work out. It was a little bit older couple who'd never been able to have children of their own, so they'd fostered and adopted three kids. I fit in so well, it was the first time I felt like I had a home. Six months in they decided to adopt me. The next 4 years were the best of my life. I loved my parents, my siblings and my new home. But when I was eleven, my parents were in a car crash that killed them along with one of my sisters and my brother. My other sister, who was six at the time, and I were separated and placed in new foster homes. I was so hurt and angry that I started lashing out at everyone around me. I was moved from home to home, a total of twelve times before I was 13. At 13 I couldn't handle it anymore so I ran away. I've been living on the streets ever since, doing whatever I had to do to survive, including making drug deliveries, stealing, and getting involved with a local gang. When I was sixteen, I realized I didn't want to deal with the gang and the violence anymore and ran again, that's how I ended up here last year…"

He finally takes a breath from his story and looks over at Alison, expecting her to be zoned out. Instead her gaze is fixed on him.

"I'm sorry Cyrus."

Her voice takes him by surprise but he gives her a sad smile.

Everything falls silent again as they sit together for nearly an hour.

When Alison starts to feel her eyes drooping she lets out a yawn.

"I need some rest, I'm exhausted. But you can stay here tonight if you want. I've got some extra stuff over by the bassinet. Maybe tomorrow we can figure out a plan now that we've decide to help each other out?"

He nods at her.

"Deal."

Slowly the pair gets ready to sleep in the dark, dingy old diner. Cyrus makes a bed on the floor across the room from Ali's old mattress. Both of them lie awake for several hours, each replaying the night in their minds.

Eventually they both drift off, tomorrow would be a new day. A new plan, to stay away from 'A', to escape a vengeful gang. Tomorrow would be easier now that they've managed to strike up an unlikely friendship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also a shout out to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed, you guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter! I'm super happy with how this story is going and I'm glad everyone else is enjoying it too! **

* * *

**Beautiful Little Secret  
Chapter 3**

"Ouch! It's still sore…" Alison's grumbles, more to herself than to Cyrus.

She's currently perched on the edge of a chair in the makeshift space she's been sharing with her new friend. Slowly he withdraws the bottle and places a clean piece of gauze over the still healing wound on her thigh.

It's been just over a week since the day he'd first attacked her, then befriended her. He still felt crappy about the stab wound he'd inflicted on her, so he'd been taking care to help her clean and bandage it each day.

Carefully he tapes the bandage around her leg before she pushes the skirt of her dress down with a sigh, then a groan.

He can tell she's still in pain, but it's hard to say if it's from the wound, or the baby growing inside of her.

Wordlessly he quirks an eyebrow at her.

"I'm fine, really. Peanut here just thinks it's fun to kick me."

"Well at least you should be having him… or her soon, then you won't have to worry about being kicked anymore…"

His tone is teasing but it sets Ali's mind racing and her gaze drops to the floor. She's been trying not to think about the fact that she could go into labour any day. Truthfully she's terrified. Terrified about the birthing, about her baby's health and safety, but most of all she terrified of being a mom.

She doesn't know the first thing about babies or raising a child, hell she'd basically been on her own since she was 6 years old. Sure she'd grown up with a mother, but she'd never had a mom… not really.

Sighing she looks back up into Cyrus' eyes.

"I'm scared. What if I'm a terrible mom? What if I can't keep my baby safe? What if…?"

He stops her mid-sentence.

"It's going to be fine. You will be a great mom Alison, and you have to stop worrying about 'A' so much, you're not alone anymore okay? You've got me, and you've got your friend… what's her name again?"

"Cece?"

"Yeah, her."

Cyrus mentioning Cece sends Ali back to a few days ago when she'd gotten a call from her former friend. They'd talked for hours, well into the night. Alison confiding in her about her rape, her pregnancy and her newfound friendship with Cyrus. The girl was more than supportive and understanding, promising to find them as soon as she got back to Philadelphia.

"Hey did you hear what I said?"

His voice shakes her out of her daydream and she looks up at him guiltily.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"It's okay. I was just saying that I managed to get in touch with my friend that's an EMT, he's agreed to help you deliver the baby when the time comes."

Relief washes over her, just knowing that she'll have someone there to make sure her baby is delivered safely is a huge weight off of her shoulder.

"Have I ever mentioned how grateful I am that you tried to rob me?"

This time it's her tone that's teasing. He just rolls his eyes.

"No but seriously. You came around when I really needed some support, and you've stayed when you didn't have to. I owe you."

He just grins at her.

"Don't worry, I'll cash in someday."

She playfully smacks his arm.

"Truth is, I needed some support too, and for some reason I just feel like this was meant to happen."

"I know how you feel…"

They sit in silence for a few moments before Alison speaks up again.

"Now enough with the sappy, we've still got a plan to figure out!"

"You're right. Let's do this."

Over the next several hours, they sit huddled over a stack of maps, schematics, photos and notes, in one of the old booths in the dinner.

One by one they work out the details of staying hidden, getting enough money and supplies to raise the baby, raising a baby and trying to take down 'A'.

They hash and re-hash the details of each plan carefully, making sure they are completely on the same page because once the baby comes things are going to change utterly and completely.

* * *

A week and a half later, on the afternoon of Christmas Eve, Alison is sitting on her mattress flipping through her Emily journal, hugging the bear in her lap when she feels a sharp pain in her stomach.

It's enough that she doubles over, clutching her side. Taking a few deep breaths the pain passes. Minutes later it happens again. This time when it subsides she decides to stand up and walk around the room to stretch out her body. It takes all of her effort to stand up, her huge belly protruding through her old hoodie.

When she makes her way around the room and back towards her bed the pain returns, more forceful than before, but this time she feels a wetness drip down her leg.

"CYRUS!"

Her voice rings out through the abandoned diner, high and panicked.

"CYRUS! Get in her now, it's happening!"

Hearing Ali's distraught voice Cyrus comes running through the door. He'd been coming back from the store with a few things for them to eat as a makeshift Christmas dinner. Dropping the bag on the floor he moves towards her grabbing at her arm as another contraction hits.

"The baby is coming."

Panic floods into his chest, but he tries to remain calm. Slowly he leads Alison to a corner of the room where they'd made a place for her to deliver the baby. He helps her down and settles her back against a pillow.

She lets out another groan of pain and reaches blindly for his hand as another contraction comes. Trying to regulate her breathing Ali squeezes Cyrus' hand to steady herself.

She knew that childbirth was going to hurt, that it was going to be worse than anything she'd ever dealt with, sans being buried alive, but she still wasn't prepared for this.

"GET YOUR FRIEND ON THE PHONE, NOW!"

With her teeth gritted she spits out the words. Before remembering that she was supposed to take the pain killers Cyrus had bought off the street a few days ago. Reaching over she grabs the bottle out of the bag lying next to her.

Luckily they'd thought ahead and set up this area away from where they slept, not wanting Alison to give birth on the only bedding they had.

Swallowing the pills she vaguely hears Cyrus talking on the phone. When he hangs up he squeezes her hand.

"Noah will be here in about two hours, he said that you're contractions are far enough apart it will still be a while before the baby comes."

Noah is an EMT that Cyrus had met on the street a few months back. He's a good guy for the most part, but being low on cash he often sold prescription drugs on the side as a supplemental income, that's how they'd met.

Alison just groans, then nods before letting out another cry of pain when the contractions start to worsen.

About two hours later there's a sound from outside and the diner door swings open. Neither Cyrus or Alison have time to worry because their first thought is of Noah.

However the person standing in the door isn't Noah. For one second fear clenches in Alison's chest. But it's gone the second she sees familiar blonde curls.

Cece rushes in, shutting the door behind her. Immediately she spots the pair in the corner, her friend lying down, her belly huge, and her eyes wide.

"Cece!"

Her voice is a little strained from the pain of the contractions but when the other blonde bends down and hugs Alison, it sends warmth through her.

Cyrus looks at the other girl, realizing just how much she resembles Alison. Shaking it off he speaks up.

"I'm glad you could make it. I'm Cyrus by the way."

The girl looks up at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Cece."

He nods to her then addresses Alison again.

"I'm going to let her take over, I'll wait for Noah outside, he should be here soon. Do you need anything?"

Ali just shakes her head and let's go of his hand. He smiles down at her then walks away.

Immediately Cece narrows her eyes at Alison.

"Okay, what the hell?! You never mentioned that he's a total hottie!? And you've been shacking up with him?"

Alison reaches out and grips Cece's hand as another contractions shudders through her.

When it passes she focuses on her friend and what she'd insinuating.

"Ce, you know it isn't like that. You of all people know my heart will always belong to someone else…"

Cece interrupts her.

"So I'm taking it you still only have eyes for Emily?"

Ali just nods.

"Does he know that? Isn't it kind of strange that he's been helping you?"

"I thought that at first too, but I can't explain it, something just makes sense about our situation. And it's different with him. It's more like the relationship I should've had with Jason. It's not anything romantic, besides he knows about Emily, and I know about the girl he lost too. We are like the epitome of a hopeless tragedy."

Cece can't stop herself from rolling her eyes, but she can hear the honesty in her friend's voice so she doesn't question it.

When Alison squeezes her hand, trying to ignore the pain she decides to change the subject.

"So do you know what you're having?"

Ali just shakes her head.

"I have no idea. I couldn't go to the doctor so…"

Cece just nods.

"Are you excited that you'll get to see your baby soon?"

Alison smiles.

"Honestly I'm scared, but I'm excited too. I mean my life is a disaster, how this child was conceived is a nightmare, but somehow I can't help but feel like it's still a miracle."

This time it's Cece who squeezes her hand.

At that moment Cyrus re-enters the diner, followed by a tall brunette man. He's carrying a medical supply bag and he's wearing a shirt with the logo "EMT's do it in the ambulance."

Alison can't stop the snort that escapes her when she reads the t-shirt. Noah just grins at her.

"You like?"

His tone is cocky as he flexes his muscles for her and Cece.

She just rolls her eyes the blurts out.

"Sorry I like girls."

"Damn!"

Then his eyes fall on Cece and he wiggles his brows at her, everyone laughs.

As the laughter subsides another contraction hits, worse than any of them before. The smile fades from Noah's face.

"How long have you been having contractions?"

"About 3 ½ hours now."

"And your water already broke?"

She nods.

"How far apart on the contractions?

"About 5 minutes maybe?"

"Alright. We've got a long night ahead of us, but it sounds like it's time to deliver this baby.

* * *

Six hours later Cece is still kneeling beside Alison holding onto her tightly, trying her best to give instructions.

"Breathe Ali! Breathe!"

Cyrus is on the other side of Alison but his face is starting to turn green, and he looks like he's about to pass out.

Noticing his expression Noah shouts to him.

"Get out of here! GO!"

Not needing to be told twice he rushes outside into the frigid winter air.

Cece swallows hard as Alison slams her eyes shut and grips onto her arm for dear life.

"Okay Alison, I need you to push."

Registering Noah's words Alison tries to steady her breathing and pushes as hard as she can. The pain is excruciating but she bites her tongue and continues to breath.

"Again. Push."'

She does as he says, trying to focus on breathing as Cece coaches her through.

Pushing for what feels like forever she's sweaty and exhausted, but when she hears Noah's voice again, she gives it her all.

"Okay, I need a big push Alison. Ready? 1, 2, 3, push."

Sitting up slightly Alison pushes with everything she has.

Seconds later she hears Cece gasp. Without being coaxed she gives one last good push and for a second the entire room is silent until she hears a baby cry.

Relief, and exhaustion wash over her and a small smile graces her lips.

Cece is in tears beside her, and Noah is congratulating her.

Desperate to finally see her child she looks into Cece's eyes, an unspoken question in the air.

"It's a girl, Ali. A beautiful baby girl."

Through the haze of everything her smile widens.

Her daughter.

"I want her. Please let me hold her."

She's not even sure who she's talking too, but Noah hears her just as he finishes cleaning up the baby and wrapping her in a pink blanket.

When Alison sees her baby for the first time tears sting her eyes, and in an instant her world changes, and her heart is so full of love that she thinks it might explode.

Her daughter is placed in her arms and she cradles her tightly, cooing at her softly. When the baby opens her eyes Alison gasps.

Chocolate brown orbs stare up at her, and for a moment Alison can't breathe. She's only ever seen one pair of eyes this exact shade of brown. Her heart nearly stops, because how is it even possible that her daughter has Emily's eyes?

She's so overwhelmed she can't contain the tears as they stream down her cheeks.

Watching the scene unfold Cece reaches up and wipes Ali's tears away.

"She's perfect Al."

"Yeah she really is."

They stay in silence for a moment, both girls staring at the tiny baby. Alison moves her hand up to stoke her daughter's sparse caramel curls.

Hearing a noise Alison looks up and sees Cyrus re-entering the room. He moves closer to them and kneels down beside them.

"A girl."

His voice is soft with a tenderness Ali didn't expect, but she smiles.

"A girl."

"What are you going to call her?"

His words bounce around her mind. During her pregnancy she'd only thought about names a few times, not knowing the gender she'd had a hard time deciding. But looking down into her daughter's eyes she knew.

"Her name is Arielle."

"Arielle Emily DiLaurentis."

* * *

**Just a note, this whole birthing scene was really difficult to write, never having been pregnant I don't know how accurate any of this is, so yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, if you have a moment I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter.**

**Next chapter will have a time jump of several months, just as a heads up. **


	5. Chapter 4

So I've spent quite a bit of time trying to piece together a timeline so that Arielle age makes sense with what happened in the show… Although we all know the Pretty Little Liars timeline is ridiculously complicated and messy. So I apologize if you find a mistake in the timing.

* * *

**Beautiful Little Secret  
Chapter 4**

_7 months later…_

Several weeks ago she and Cyrus had parted ways, in an attempt to avoid detection by 'A'; although he was never too far away. In a strange twist of events he had not only become her best friend but he'd become an important part in her daughter's life, Uncle Cy as she liked to call him. Without his help and support she's not sure that she could've kept Arielle hidden this long.

But with his absence she'd had to figure out a plan B.

Now she's staying in Mrs. Grunewald's old cottage outside of Ravenswood with Arielle, or Elle as she'd sometimes called, who's now seven months old.

She's laughing and crawling her eyes still a deep chocolate brown, her little gold curls just a bit longer than when she was born and with each day Ali loves her more.

Between Cyrus and Mrs. Grunewald, she's managed to keep her daughter a secret from 'A'. Luckily the older woman's been helping care for the baby when Alison's needed elsewhere.

But tonight she's at their little cottage, Arielle sleeping soundly in her bassinet.

It's nearly two in the morning when she hears a frantic knocking on the door, both worried and scared she rushes over and peaks out the window.

To her surprise Cece's standing outside, a red coat covering the girl's body, her blonde hair dishevelled.

Opening the door she puts a finger to her lips then turns and points to the sleeping baby. The older girl nods and motions for Alison to step outside.

When she closes the door behind her Cece pulls her in for a hug.

Ali hasn't seen the girl since Elle was a month old, and as glad as she is to see her she knows it means trouble.

Pulling away theirs eyes meet.

"Hey… what's up? Is something wrong?"

Eyes instantly full of tears Cece blurts out the truth.

"I did something horrible Ali…"

Breath catching in her throat the girl starts to cry.

Rubbing circles on her friends' back Alison just waits, nervous to find out what's happened.

"Wilden, he, he found out about her."

"WHAT?!"

Blank shock shows on Alison's face, and she can't even bring herself to say anything more, she's too stunned.

Cece just nods, crying harder.

"I don't know how, but he found out about her. He cornered me in the woods two days ago demanding I tell him what I knew. He doesn't know how old she is and he instantly assumed that she was his… from before when you thought he got you pregnant."

Alison shudders, remembering the drunken night that she'd slept with him. She'd been so hurt, so upset about Emily, hating herself for hurting the girl, that she'd asked Cece to take her out. They'd gotten drunk and she'd been stupid. She'd thought she was pregnant then too, luckily she hadn't been.

"He started getting violent and threatened to expose both of you to the world. I screamed at him, and he got so angry Ali…"

"Did he hurt you?!"

Alison's voice is almost frantic; she honestly has no idea what to think or feel.

"He tried to attack me, and I… I didn't know what else to do. I shot him Ali…"

Letting out a gasp she stares in disbelief at her friend.

"I was afraid he'd hurt me, or you or Arielle, so I just, I shot him. Twice. He's dead."

Pulling the still sobbing girl to her chest again she lets the weight of this new reality settle in. Cece killed Wilden. Killed him to protect her daughter, and now her friend is a murderer.

But that bastard deserved to die.

She flashes back to a few days ago when she'd pulled Mona and Hanna out of the burning house. Ever since 'A' had returned after Mona's betrayal she'd been keeping a close eye on the girls. She watched their every move and tried to stay a step ahead of 'A' to keep them, herself and Arielle safe.

She'd known something was going down that night from Shana's tip off, and when she'd gotten out of the plane she'd hung around the woods, watching and waiting.

She'd seen it all go down, seen Wilden attack Toby, seen him light the house on fire, seen him run into the night. Without another thought she'd entered the house and searched for the girls, finding first Mona, and then Hanna. To her surprise she'd found an unconscious Emily and Aria already lying on the ground outside the house. It was hours later that she discovered a now un-blind Jenna had pulled them out.

Coming out of the memory she just consoles Cece, telling the girl that somehow they'll get through it.

* * *

For the next two months Cece stays at the cottage with her, several times she has the girl go out as 'red coat' to gather information while she stays with Arielle, other times she leaves her daughter in the care of the girl that's as close to a sister as she'll ever have.

As the weeks pass she continues keeping an eye out for her friends, and in the midst of everything she discovers the secret of one Ezra Fitz.

It's a low blow, when she realizes he's been spying on the girls this entire time. She'd really thought he'd been genuine, thought he really loved Aria, and it hurt deeply knowing that her friend would have to suffer through heartbreak that was her fault.

But in a way she knew it could work in her favour because maybe he'd have information about 'A'.

That night she lays awake, mind twisting and turning. Lately she's been having trouble sleeping, her chest filled with the ache of longing. Ever since Arielle's birth she's been more homesick than ever before. Each passing day she yearns to go home, to give her daughter a proper childhood, and to find a way to win back the love of her life.

* * *

One night she's holding her daughter, rocking her to sleep when a familiar shadow appears in the doorway.

A small smile crosses her lips.

"Haven't seen you in a while…"

Cyrus just strides over to her, leans in and kisses Arielle on the forehead then kneels in front of them.

"How are you?"

"Not awful, but not great. Pulling the girls from the fire last week was terrifying, what if something would've happened to one of them? Or to Emily?"

He puts a hand on her knee trying to offer a calming touch.

"It's just… I hate being on the run, I hate that the girls have to suffer and I hate having to raise Elle like this. She deserves a normal home and a normal life, and more than anything I want her to know Emily…"

"We'll find a way Ali, we just need to come up with a plan. Maybe if we can flush 'A' out of hiding, you could go home?"

She just nods, letting the thoughts overtake her. Going home would be hard, there's so much at stake, so much to lose, and what if the girls don't care about her anymore, what if Emily is over her, what if they don't accept her daughter? What if… What if… What if…

Breaking the silence she decides she has to at least try, has to do whatever she can to put an end to this because that's what her daughter deserves, no matter the consequences or reality she'll have to face.

"Okay, let's figure out a plan."

Placing Arielle in her bassinet she kisses her cheek.

"I love you baby girl. Sweet dreams. Mommy promises she's gonna make things better… somehow."

Cyrus puts his arm around her shoulders and feeling his protective embrace she lets herself fall apart in his arms.

They don't sleep that night; instead they stay up until dawn planning their next moves. It's only when Cece waltzes in at near 6am that they call it quits.

With a plan in place Alison can't help but feel a little hopeful, because if they can pull everything off, then maybe she'll get to see Emily again, maybe even tell the girl about the only other girl that holds her heart—Arielle. Maybe she'll even get to go home…

And if not, there is always plan B— Paris.

* * *

It's nearly three months later, and she's shaking, almost uncontrollably. Cyrus reaches out and takes her daughter from her grasp.

At almost ten months old, Elle is starting to look more and more like a tiny version of Alison, well except for her eyes, that are still so strikingly similar to Emily's that it almost takes her breath away, because how the hell is it even possible?

Today Elle's in a yellow dress with black and white polka dot leggings and a black bow that holds part of her curly blonde hair away from her face.

She gives a little giggle at Cyrus showing her dimples, before squirming in his arms, wanting to be put down. He sets her down on the floor and she immediately crawls over to her favourite toy, a mermaid doll, that's lying on the floor.

Even though she's extremely nervous, she can't help smiling at her adorable daughter.

Cece appears in the doorway, wearing a long red coat, her blonde hair hanging in curls around her face.

"Ready Ali?"

She just nods.

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"Nope, I'll take her to Mrs. G. in a few hours and then I'll meet you outside of Ravenswood by the bridge okay?"

She just nods, walks over to her daughter and kisses her head.

"Mommy will be back soon. I love you Elle."

Taking a breath she stands and follows Cece out of the house. She too is wearing a long red coat, but the cool fall air still sends a tremble through her.

"Did you tell Shana about going to Ravenswood tonight Ali?"

"No, I still don't completely trust her. And I can't risk her knowing about Elle, but I still need her, so I'm kind of biding my time with her."

"So it's just gonna be us?"

She nods.

"Okay let's do this."

It takes them about 30 minutes to walk into town. They spend most of it in silence, both reviewing the plan in their head.

About a month ago she'd stumbled upon 'A's lair, it had been Ezra who'd let her there. She and Cece had taken to trailing him, knowing he was on 'A's trail… and hers.

Now they're on the outskirts of Ravenswood, ready to make their move against 'A'.

Immediately splitting up, Alison heads towards the lair, Cece into town.

Not aware of the fact that Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria were also going to be in Ravenswood today, Cece immediately sends an SOS when she sees them.

Deciding to follow them instead of sticking to the plan she watches as they move into the crowd of people watching the Great Charlemagne. She watches from a distance away as Aria gets on stage and into the box. Too busy focusing on the small brunette she, like the other girls, misses the moment Emily is abducted.

When she sees that the object of Alison's affections has gone missing, she dials the girl's number.

"Emily's missing. They were at the mime show, and she disappeared."

Panic fills Alison's chest as she listens to Cece on the phone.

"Did they see you?"

"No."

"Follow them, and make sure they see you. Lead them to that old warehouse, I have a pretty good idea where to go, we have to save her."

Her heart aches at the possibility of losing Emily.

"And hurry."

Hanging up the phone Cece takes off running, wanting to get ahead of the girls.

She sees them round a nearby corner. They spot her, but she keeps her head down and her hood up.

They follow her as she treks through the town, towards the old abandoned warehouse.

It's a blur of chaos after that. Cece sees Alison across the warehouse, and she knows they've taken both 'A' and the liars by surprise, but it gives them the opportunity to free Emily from her prison.

Things are going well until Aria chases Cece up the stairs and grabs onto her arms. Unable to shake the girl off, her hood slips as they grapple, the tiny brunette gasping when she sees her face.

As Aria fights with Cece, Alison uses the opportunity to catch Spencer's attention, knowing she's the most likely to follow. Leaving the warehouse she leads the girl down the street and up into the building that's currently acting as 'A's whereabouts.

Escaping through the back entrance she rushes back to the warehouse, to find Aria sobbing, Hanna and Emily hugging her tightly. It breaks her heart seeing her friends and her love so terrified, but when she sees Cece's body on the floor her heart stops.

While the girls are distracted she moves over to the girl praying that she's alive. When she sees that her eyes are open she starts to pick her up. The other blonde is just conscious enough to climb up onto Alison's back and hold on as her friend rushes out of the warehouse.

It's nearly two hours later when they're tucked in the front seat of Cyrus's old truck, headed back into the woods towards the little cottage.

Both girls are exhausted and emotionally drained, and Cece is most definitely suffering from a concussion but they both agree it was worth it. They hadn't accomplished what they'd planned today, but they'd saved Emily and they'd lead the girls to 'A's lair.

Alison immediately insists Cece go to bed when they return home, she tucks the girl in and whispers into the darkness.

"Thanks for helping me save Emily today, I'm sorry you had to get hurt in the process though."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat Ali."

Smiling she kisses her friend's forehead and leaves the room.

Just as she enters the kitchen she sees Mrs. Grunewald leaving and calls out to the woman who turns and smiles at her.

Cyrus is sitting cross legged on the floor playing with a smiling Arielle, she feels her heart pick up as she watches with the pair with affection.

Her eyes fill with tears because this is what a family is supposed to look like, if only Emily were there to complete the picture. She can't help but envision a similar scene, where she's standing there with Emily's arms around her once again swollen belly, as they watch Uncle Cyrus playing with Arielle.

Looking up he sees the tears in her eyes and furrows his brow.

"What's wrong little sis?"

He's taken to calling her this, and she kind of finds it endearing, he's been more of a brother to her than Jason ever had been or would be.

Wiping her tears she sits down next to them, Elle instantly crawling into her mother's lap.

"I'm just thinking about the future, that's all."

"It's all gonna be okay, things are going to work out, so don't cry, I hate when you cry."

She nods.

"Want to see something Elle and I've been working on?"

She nods again this time with a smile.

He picks the little girl up and moves a few feet away from Alison. Placing Elle on her feet he helps her get her balance. She's a little unsteady on her feet but he gives her a little nudge pointing at Alison.

"Go to mommy Elle."

With wobbly legs she takes a tentative step, then another and another until she's crossed the short distance to her mom.

Shocked and in awe she scoops up the little girl, stands and spins her around.

Arielle giggles loudly at the action.

This time when Cyrus looks up and sees tears in her eyes he knows they aren't wistful tears or tears of longing, but tears of joy.

* * *

**-As a side note, I don't think Alison killed Mona... can we please take a step back and remember the finale of season 3 'A DAngerous Game'? Alison (as red coat) pulled Mona and Hanna out of the fire, Mona herself even admits that Alison saved them… Now why would she save her then if she'd wanted her dead? Just a thought.-**


End file.
